The Heroes in Chains
by Tempest Cain
Summary: The story begins during Percy and Annabeth's underwater kiss. Percy gets kidnapped and Annabeth has disturbing dreams about him. The mystery thickens as she discovers that Percy isn't the only one gone. With Edmund added to the mix and old enemies resurfacing, this quest will be one that will mark the clash of the worlds.
1. Prologue

The Heroes in Chains

Hi. This is my first published story so please go easy on the reviews. No flames please!

* * *

**Prologue**

The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes.

By then, everyone else had gone back to their cabins to prepare for the fireworks.

"About time you two came up." said a red-haired girl.

"Gods Rachel, you can't rush love." said the ghost of Silena Beauregard.

"It's alright," said Percy. "You guys didn't have to wait for us."

Annabeth held Percy's hand.

"See you at the fireworks?" she asked, getting out her Yankees hat.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he replied.

Annabeth put her cap on and instantly became invisible.

"Aww! You guys make such a cute couple!" said Silena.

"Come on Silena, we better go too." Rachel and Silena left.

Percy was left alone on the shore.

"Hello son."

Percy turned around and saw a fisherman with sea-green eyes and black hair.

"Father."

"My, my Percy. You've grown. Give your father a hug."

Percy ran into Poseidon's arms.

"Father, I have to go. Do you think you could-"

"Don't worry son, Tyson fixed it for you."

Percy watched as Poseidon sank into the waves.

He sensed something behind him and drew Riptide.

He was too slow. The shadows lunged at him.

He felt Riptide fall from his hands as his world faded to black. The ground swallowed him up.

O.o.O.o

Annabeth was busy getting ready for the fireworks. As she brushed her hair, there was a sudden commotion at the door of the cabin.

She opened the door. Grover was standing there.

"P-percy." he stammered.

"What? What is it?" asked Annabeth, a feeling of dread growing inside her.

Grover held out Riptide.

"Percy's missing."

* * *

I know it's a bit short. It's just the prologue so don't criticize me.


	2. The Meeting of the Worlds

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it.

Read on!

* * *

Annabeth bit back tears.

"What do you mean Percy's gone?"

"Well, I was looking for some acorns, when I felt Percy's fear through the empathy link," said Grover. "I raced to the canoe lake shore as quickly as I could, but I could only find Riptide."

"Something's not right. Percy can't just vanish. There has to be a clue or a scent." said Annabeth, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm of no use then," said Grover. "I could only smell dirt."

"We have to tell Chiron." Annabeth ran to the Big House.

O.o.O.o

Chiron listened to the news with a grave expression.

"Percy too? This is not good." he muttered.

Grover, with his sharp hearing, heard what Chiron said. "Percy too? Does that mean other demigods are missing?"

"Not just demigods," Chiron gestured to a boy about their age. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore silver armour with a lion in the middle. "This is Edmund Pevensie. He is from England and his brother, Percy, has been kidnapped too."

Edmund rose. "Hi" he said casually, while shaking their hands.

"Now about the others," said Chiron."Nico and Thalia have gone missing as well. Zeus and Hades are getting restless."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would someone kidnap the children of the Big Three and a mortal? It would just attract a lot of monsters." said Annabeth.

Edmund didn't really understand all the talk about the Greek gods. "Um, what are you talking about?"

He heard Annabeth gasp. "What?"

She pointed above Edmund's head. A grey owl swirled above his head. "You are a son of Athena."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Edmund.

"That means that you are a demigod. Half god and half human." growled a lion.

Edmund knelt. "Aslan."

"Rise, Son of Adam. I have known about you and your siblings' parentage since you were born." said Aslan.

Chiron swished his tail. "I think you should be going to bed now. Grover's falling asleep."

Grover was carried out of the Big House by a crowd of satyrs.

"I met a satyr in Narnia," said Edmund. "His name was Mr. Tumnus."

"What is Narinia?" asked Annabeth as she led Edmund to the Athena cabin.

"Narnia is a land that is ruled by Aslan. Peter, Susan, Lucy and I are the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Aslan sort of watches Narnia from a distance." said Edmund.

Annabeth stopped. "Welcome to the Athena Cabin."

They walked inside and were mobbed by a bunch of kids with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hi."

"Everyone , this is Edmund. He's a new camper here so let's make him feel welcome." said Annabeth.

"Hey Edmund. My name is Malcom. I'm the assistant counsellor for Annabeth. Here are some toiletries and clothes." He gestured towards a bunk. "This is yours. Goodnight."

"Thanks." said Edmund. He changed and lay down. He instantly fell asleep.

_Peter was running. _

_"Leave me alone!" he cried. _

_The monster snarled and continued chasing Peter. Peter threw his hands forward. Lightning shot out of them. The monster exploded into yellow mist._

_Peter looked as his hands as if he couldn't believe what just happened. _

_He heard a movement behind him. He turned and was face to face with a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes._

_"Who are you?" said the boy._

_"I'm Peter Pevensie. Who are you?" asked Peter._

_"Percy Jackson." said Percy. "How did you get here?"_

_"I was kidnapped." replied Peter._

_"Same here." said Percy._

_A sudden growling erupted from behind them._

_Percy reached for Riptide but remembered he lost it._

_Peter charged. "For Narnia!" he yelled._

* * *

So Edmund's a Son of Athena. Peter's parent must be pretty obvious right now.

Susan and Lucy are coming soon.


	3. The Prophecy

Oh My Greek Gods. I am soooooo sorry about the slow updating. I was suffering from writer's block for a few days now. No worries, I have managed to cure the problem and give you this chapter. Διαβάστε και επανεξέταση! (Diaváste kai epanexétas!) That is Greek for read and review. 131 hits! I love you guys!

* * *

Edmund awoke to see Annabeth and other Athena campers gathered around his bed.

"Are you OK?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm fine. What happened?" said Edmund, sitting up.

"You were yelling 'NO!' and flailing your arms around." said Malcolm.

"It was just a dream. Nothing important." said Edmund, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Annabeth knew he was hiding something but she left the subject alone. "Well, if it's nothing, then we should be getting ready for the day." she said then turned to walk away.

Edmund grabbed her arm. "I have to tell you something important."

She twisted her arm out of his grasp. "Tell me later."

"But it's about your boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Annabeth froze. "Malcolm," she said in a quavering voice. "Can you take the others ahead?"

"Uh, sure," he said sensing the fear in her voice. "Campers to me. Let's go!"

The Athena campers trooped out.

Edmund took a deep breath and told her his dream.

When he was finished, Annabeth looked very worried. "Peter shot lightning? But that doesn't make him a son of Zeus?" wondered Annabeth.

"Or he could be a son of Jupiter." said Chiron quietly from the doorway.

"What do you mean 'a son of Jupiter'?" asked Edmund.

"The Greek Gods also have Roman sides because the Gods moved to Rome. The have demigod children too. Some are Greek and some are Roman. The Greek demigods go to Camp Half-Blood, the Roman demigods go to the Roman camp." said Chiron.

"Oh." said Edmund. His next sentence got cut off.

There was a sound of rushed footsteps and Rachel burst in. "I have a prophecy for you two." she said then swooned.

Edmund caught her and sat her down. Her eyes glowed green.

_**"Two children of the goddess of wisdom**_

_**Shall venture into the Giant's kingdom**_

_**And suffer the terrors from within**_

_**Rescue the missing, to be sent home with the tide"**_

Rachel blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

"So what now?" asked Edmund.

"We need to go on a quest. 'Two children of the goddess of wisdom', that's us." said Annabeth.

"But I'm not ready. I haven't even trained yet." protested Edmund.

"He has a point. You need a day at least to prepare for this dangerous quest. Edmund has some matters to attend to." said Chiron.

"Giant's kingdom, Oh Zeus what were the Fates thinking?" muttered Chiron as he walked away.

"Um, I better go to breakfast now." Edmund walked out.

The minute he entered the sunlight, he was tackled by a small figure who shrieked "Edmund!"

Edmund brushed dirt off himself. He looked closely at the girl. She had chocolate brown hair wore a simple white dress ringed at the collar with blue. There was a dagger and a glass vial hanging by her side. Behind her was a taller girl with the same chocolate brown hair. She wore a long green dress and had a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulders. "Susan! Lucy!"

The siblings ran toward each other and hugged.

"When did you get here?" he asked in amazement.

"Just now actually. Aslan brought us here. It's so magical! Like Narinia!" said Lucy, her eyes sparkling.

"Aslan told us about the gods and everything," said Susan. "Where's Peter?"

Edmund bit his lip. "Peter was taken."

"Taken by who? The White Witch?" she asked.

"No. The Giants." he said grimly.

"How could the Giants have escaped from Narnia? I thought Peter took care of them!" exclaimed Susan.

"I don't think it's the Narnian Giants. The Giants here would be from Greek mythology," replied Edmund. "I probably should take you two with me to Chiron."

O.o.O.o

"Undetermined? Then you should take them to the Hermes cabin. I expect you to be training, Edmund." said Chiron, wagging his finger at Edmund.

"But they just got here. I thought there would be a sign by now." said Edmund.

"Patience, Edmund. That's what I always told Percy." said Chiron. "Run along now. I'll sort things out with these two."

Edmund left the Big House and made his way to the canoe lake.

He just sat down on the bank and lost consciousness.

_He was in a dark cave. There was a woman sitting cross-legged on the floor. Her eyes were closed which was a bit strange. _

_"I have been waiting for you, little hero." she said. Her voice was soft._

_"Who are you? What have you done with Peter?" he yelled._

_She tutted. "I haven't got him or the others that your friend seek. But I can show you." She waved her hand and Edmund's dream dissolved._

_It reformed again. This time, he was in a dungeon. Peter was tied to a wooden post. Percy was hanging above in chains._

_There was a girl with spiky black hair unconscious in the corner. A boy with shaggy black hair and pale skin was huddled in another corner. He looked ready to pass out._

_"Peter!" he called. _

_Peter didn't respond. Edmund remembered this was just a dream vision._

_Percy groaned and started to struggle with the chains. There was a sound of thunder and Percy cried out in pain. _

_The chains were twisting and burning. _

_Cold laughter echoed throughout the dungeon._

Edmund woke up sweating all over. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter. I know it said in the summary that Annabeth gets the dreams but I changed my mind about that. Some of the story has references from TLH, so if you haven't read it, you should.


	4. Ropes, Voices and Nico

Yay! More hits! I love you all!

To **CrazyDyslexicNerd,** thanks for reviewing. BTW, thanks for the idea. I was wondering what to do with Susan and Lucy.

Read recognoscere!(Read and review in Latin)

* * *

Nico rammed himself into the barrier over and over again.

Laughter filled the room. "Nice try demigod, but you cannot break this barrier. I can't risk two of you together."

Nico looked up with and expression of pure hate. "You'll see. The campers will come. You'll be defeated."

The giant just looked amused. "Oh really? I'm so scared. See your little friend there? The one in the corner? She said that too but look what I did to her."

"You leave Thalia alone!"

The giant glared. "I will leave you now."

O.o.O.o

Nico shivered in the coldness of the dungeon. "Percy?" he called.

Percy stirred. "Yeah?" he said with a lot of effort.

"Are you OK?" Nico asked.

Percy shot him a sarcastic look. "Do I look OK to you?"

"Who's the guy beneath you?"

"Oh, he's Peter Pevensie."

Peter struggled. "Edmund?"

Nico looked puzzled. "Who's Edmund?"

"I don't know, but Peter's been moaning his name for a while now."

Percy's eyes shifted to Thalia's body. "What happened to Thalia?"

"The Giant did this. Don't worry. Annabeth will come for us." said Nico, assuring Percy. _I hope._

_Nico._ A voice whispered. _Nico. Come to me. Come. Leave Percy and Thalia._

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice. It said...some things." Nico's voice faltered at the last sentence. The voice warned him not to tell Percy what it said.

Percy looked concerned. "Hearing voices isn't a good sign." He winced. "Ouch."

Nico calmed a bit. "Must have been my imagination."

Suddenly, Percy howled in pain.

"Percy!"

The ropes were twisting again.

"NO! I won't help you! Leave me alone!" shouted Percy.

"Who are you talking to?"asked Nico.

Percy couldn't hear him. "Stop it!"

"Percy?" Nico was worried.

_He will bend to our will little hero. Just as you should. Come to me. _A swirling vortex of snow appeared before Nico.

Mesmerized, Nico walked toward the vortex.

"Nico don't!"

Nico whirled around. Thalia was struggling to her feet. "Don't listen to her! She's trying to get us separated."

_Lies. All lies. I will help you achieve greatness. Step into the portal. Come to me._

Nico looked confused as he looked between Thalia and the vortex.

_Nico. Listen to Thalia. Do it for me._

This voice was different. More familiar. "Bianca?"

_Yes Nico. I'm here to guide you. Stay away from that vortex. _said Bianca.

_How dare you! Leave ghost! You have no business here. _A form shimmered. A pale skinned girl appeared before him. She had cold eyes that seemed to bore into him. She wore a white dress the color of snow.

Thalia cursed in Greek. "Khione! I should have known."

A ghostly form appeared. It was Bianca. "Leave my brother now."

"Ha!" Khione laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me? I am a goddess and what are you? A ghost! I can destroy you with a flick of my finger."

Nico blinked. His confusion disappeared. "No. You will not hurt my sister. Serve me!" The ground cracked. Skeletons clawed their way out of the crack.

Khione smiled. "Skeletons! That's all you can do?" She raised her arms. Earthborn rose out of the earth. Wolves appeared snarling out of the snowy vortex. "I have Gaia on my side! You can't stop me."

Nico and Bianca raised their weapons.

A tear fell down Thalia's cheek when she realized that she couldn't help them.

* * *

A bit crappy I have to say. And short. Sorry about that.

Who is your favorite PJO character? Why?


	5. Nico goes over to the Bad side

Thanks to all you people who reviewed! (Mostly **Daniella Jones **and **CrazyDyslexicNerd**) You are all awesome!

Here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Every breath he took came out in a mist. He was moved from the dungeon a few weeks ago. It was cold.

The Giant, Porphyrion, entered the room. "So Son of Poseidon, have you made your choice yet?"

"Yes. I will not help you."

Porphyrion pointed at Percy and he began screaming. "Wrong answer."

Electric. The chains were electric. No wonder why it hurt so much.

Porphyrion laughed. "Don't worry boy, you will serve Gaia soon. After you see your friends fail in their quest to save you," He waved his hand and a misty screen appeared. Annabeth and a black haired boy were running up a hill. Half-Blood Hill to be exact. "I'll leave you here to watch your friends." The giant vanished.

_Annabeth was with another guy. Who was he and why does he look so familiar?_ Percy wondered.

Annabeth was laughing. From here he could see that every bit of laughter was forced.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" she said.

"Alright!" the guy yelled back.

Grover ran after them. "Wait up! I want to come too."

Annabeth stared at Grover. "Grover, you know this quest is for me and Edmund only. I would be breaking the camp rules to let you come."

"I know Annabeth, but I have this feeling that I should be coming on this quest. Percy's my best friend and I can't let anything happen to him."

Annabeth considered this. "Alright." she said. "But if you die, it's your own fault."

On that happy note, the trio ran down the hill and into the van.

Percy closed his eyes. _They are coming for me. Any day now they'll be here._ he assured himself.

Faraway, Porphyrion was watching Percy. He chuckled. "You will be mine demigod. MINE!"

O.o.O.o

Nico yelled and charged. Khione smirked and held out her hand. Nico was thrust backwards by an icy wind.

Thalia was running again and again against the barrier in hope that it would break. She was blasting little bits of lightening at it.

"Why don't you attack Peter? He's just tied there." said Nico.

Khione walked through the barrier as if it was water. She held Peter's cheek. "I don't want to attack a Son of Jupiter. Not yet. I have a little surprise for him," Khione faced Nico. "Unfortunately, your time is now. Choice number one. You come with me and I spare your life. Choice number two. You refuse to come with me and I get to destroy you and your little ghost sister. Tick tock, the clock is running."

_I have no choice. _thought Nico. _Forgive me Thalia, Percy, Bianca and Chiron._

"Alright. You win. I'll go with you." said Nico, defeated.

Khione had a triumphant look in her eye. "Come Nico, it's time you meet my patron's eldest son." She held out her arm and Nico took hold.

Moments before they stepped into the vortex, Nico turned to Thalia. _I'm sorry._ he mouthed. _I have to do this. For Percy, Bianca and for you._

Khione and Nico stepped into the vortex and vanished.

Thalia sobbed. Two of her friends were taken in a day. "Why, Nico!"

Bianca tried to touch her shoulder. "Nico knows what to do. Believe in him." Bianca vanished.

Thalia took a shaky breath and summoned all of her strength.

A giant lightening bolt streaked down from the sky and struck the barrier.

Thalia brought out Aegis and her spear and walked over to Peter.

Peter looked at her with dazed eyes. "Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I'm here to help you." Thalia cut the ropes and Peter fell down. "Hurry. We don't have much time."

Peter smiled at her. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"No problem."

O.o.O.o

Grover chewed on a tin can.

"Still nothing?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't get why I can't contact Percy! Something's stopping me from seeing him but I can feel his emotions. He's in a lot of pain right now." said Grover, rubbing his temples.

Edmund was running toward them. "Guys, I need to show you something." he gasped.

Edmund led them down to a forest. The minute they entered it, they could tell something was terribly wrong.

The whole forest was frozen over.

"I don't get it. We're in the middle of summer!" cried Annabeth.

"Poor, poor dryads." moaned Grover.

"Look over there." said Edmund. There was a stone statue of a satyr.

"Medusa!" screamed Grover.

"No," said Edmund solemnly. "It's the White Witch."

* * *

Oh no! The White Witch has returned!

Yes she has. I have ideas of bringing in other villains from Narnia.

Can you name some villains from Narnia?


	6. Peter, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover meet

Hey everyone! I was reading some Narnia for some inspiration and I realized that Peter always says "By Jove!" As some of you might know, Jove is another word for Jupiter, which is the Roman name for Zeus. Surprise surprise! I apologize for not updating in a while. I was snowed under with tests and homework and then fanfiction had a problem so I couldn't update. Here is the latest chapter!

* * *

Annabeth looked confused. "Um, who's the White Witch?"

A cold voice pierced the air. "I am!"

Edmund turned as white as a sheet. "Oh, no." he said, backing away.

Annabeth looked to where Edmund was looking. A tall lady with pale skin was gliding through the trees. She held a wand and wore a glittering ice blue dress. A crown of ice sat on her head. "Edmund, are you sure that's not Khione?"

The White Witch glared at her with fire in her eyes. She raised her wand as if casting a spell but decided not to at the last minute. Anabeth heard Edmund exhale a sigh of relief. "Don't confuse me with that witch! I hate her!"

The White Witch grumbled. "Stealing my country...stealing my glory...turn her to stone..."

"Did Khione do something horrible to you?" questioned Edmund.

"She took my kingdom in Narnia! Why else would I be angry?"

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks. "Does that mean that the giants' kingdom-" said Grover.

"-is in Narnia." finished Annabeth.

The White Witch huffed. "I don't suppose you need my help."

"Of course we do. We can't do anything with out you, Your Highness." said Edmund, flatteringly.

The White Witch looked pleased. "Finally! Someone who addresses me by my true title. Good thing you chose to follow me this time."

Annabeth heard that and looked questioningly at Edmund. Edmund shot back a don't ask look.

Grover spoke up. "So, how do we get into Narnia?"

"I will send you on your way." Edmund felt a breath of wind and he was floating away. He turned back and saw Aslan shaking his mane.

O.o.O.o

Thalia and Peter stepped out into the sunlight.

"This isn't America." said Thalia.

They were in a black castle that overlooked the most dreary place in the world. Black grass was growing in the fields below and there were pools of lava.

"No we're not," agreed Peter. "We are in Narnia. The Northern lands to be exact."

Thalia glanced over to Peter's face. He looked older, kinglier.

"Where do we go now?" she asked.

"We have to get as far away from here as we can. I suggest Cair Paravel. We should be safe there." said Peter.

Peter grabbed Thalia and jumped off the cliff.

Thalia began to scream like crazy. "Oh Styx! I hate heights!"

Peter laughed and yelled over the wind. "It's OK. You'll be fine."

Thalia braved a look. They were flying through the air. "Oh my Gods." She didn't open her eyes again until her feet touched the ground.

A young man with fair hair was waving to them from the gate of the castle. "King Peter!" he shouted. "King Edmund has just arrived. They are preparing your rescue party right now!"

"Thank you Caspian. How has Narnia been?" said Peter, as Caspian led them to the throne room.

"There has been lots of Giant (Pun not intended) activity in the North lately." reported Caspian.

Edmund was standing with his back to Peter. He was talking to a dwarf. Standing nearby were Annabeth and Grover. Grover looked very nervous to be there.

Peter's eyes lay on the White Witch. "You witch! How dare you return to Narnia!" he cried, drawing his sword.

Edmund turned and stepped between them. "It's OK Peter. She's on our side this time."

Peter sheathed his sword and hugged Edmund. "I'm so sorry, Ed. I made you worry a lot, didn't I. By Jove, if it wasn't for Thalia, I wouldn't even make it out of there."

Annabeth approached Thalia. "Thalia, what happened? Where's Percy?"

Thalia looked sad. "Percy was taken halfway through battle with Khione. We really don't know where he is. But, Nico..." Thalia's voice faltered.

Annabeth let Thalia lean on her shoulder. Thalia burst into tears. "Nico sacrificed himself for us. Khione took him and I know he's probably hurt by now. It's all my fault! I should have blasted that barrier then I could've helped them. Nico..." sobbed Thalia.

Annabeth hugged her friend. "I know. I felt that way when Percy disappeared."

Grover sat in a corner looking dejected. "Bla-ha-ha-ha! Percy, where are you!"

O.o.O.o

Porphyrion sat on his throne. A storm spirit floated to him and whispered in his ear. Porphyrion cursed and called a dracaena to him. "I have been too slow. Resort to Operation Lethe." she nodded and slinked away.

Porphyrion glared a the sky. He lost two captives. And they had to be that cursed sky god's kids. Mother wasn't going to be too happy. At least he had Corpse Breath and old Barnacle Beard's children.

In a dungeon below, Percy Jackson slumped unconscious on the ground. Two dracenae and a Cyclops entered. The dracenae were holding a bowl full of milky white water. They smiled evilly and stepped toward Percy.

* * *

Hahahaha! How did you find the chapter? Too dramatic? More info on Nico will be revealed in the next chapter. Go Thalico and Percabeth!

XD


	7. Lost memories and Khione

Whoo hoo! 1012 hits! Awesome! Sorry for not updating. Can't do it as fast as I used to. Not enough time (CURSE YOU KRONOS).  
Εδώ είναι το τελευταίο κεφάλαιο. Διαβάστε και επανεξέταση! Μου αρέσει πολύ όταν το κάνεις αυτό. (Edó̱ eínai to telef̱taío kefálaio . Diaváste kai epanexétasi̱! Mou arései polý ótan to káneis af̱tó .) It means: Here is the latest chapter. Read and review! I really like it when you do that. :) I spent my time giving you this epicly awesome chapter.

* * *

Peter, Thalia, Annabeth, Edmund, Grover and Caspian sat around a table in the council room.

Peter eyed everyone. Grover was nervously eating a can, Annabeth was discussing a battle plan with Edmund and Thalia was huddled on her chair with a worried expression. She kept on muttering "Nico."

He cleared his throat loudly. "I have gathered all of you here today to discuss a battle strategy to rescue Nico and Percy." Campers cheered and Narnians stood silently.

Edmund stepped forward to present the plan. "The demigods are in two different locations. Half of the Narnians and half of the campers will go here," he said pointing to a white castle. "And the rest go here." he pointed to a black castle.

Grover was fiddling with his hands. _What if Percy's not there? What if Percy can't be rescued? _Thalia looked over to Grover. He looked very worried. Thalia patted his shoulder. _Everything's going to be fine._ She mouthed.

Grover relaxed a little.

"Grover, Annabeth and Peter, you will go to the land of the Giants. Thalia, White Witch and I will go to the Ice Castle. Caspian, you can stay here and make sure they don't attack the castle." Edmund concluded. Everyone stood up and prepared for battle.

Thalia walked over to Grover. "Percy's going to be fine. Don't worry." she told him, then joined Edmund.

How wrong was she.

O.o.O.o

Percy woke up. Everything was fuzzy. He was lying down on a bed with black sheets. The room was dark and had a candle flickering in the corner. He had a vague memory of a blonde girl wearing a Yankees baseball cap, but the memory quickly faded away.

"Ahh! The young demigod awakes!" boomed a voice. Percy looked out of the window. A giant face was opposite his.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me? I am Porphyrion. The mighty giant! I am your protector." said Porphyrion.

"Protector? Why do I need protection?"

Porphyrion looked at him concernedly. "There are dark forces out there who want to kill you."

Percy felt like something was missing. Who was this giant? Who was that blonde girl?

Porphyrion stretched out a hand. "Come Perseus. You need to train." Percy stepped onto Porphyrion's hand. He lowered it to the ground. Percy stepped off and brushed his pants. A lady with snakes for legs walked - or was it slithered?- up to him and laced her arm through his. She led him to an arena, where another one of the snake ladies gave him a sword. It was bronze, with an inscription on the side. The writing was in Greek. "Anaklusmos." he whispered. Riptide. A rattling noise disrupted his thoughts. He whirled around. A Sphinx was behind a metal grille that was slowly rising. With a clang, the grille disappeared and the Sphinx growled. It bounded toward him with swift movements. Percy closed his eyes. He felt his arm move. There was a scream of fury that quickly died. Percy opened his eyes. Where the Sphinx was, was a mound of yellow dust.

Porphyrion was watching Percy. "Well done!" he clapped. Percy turned around. Porphyrion was looking at the horizon. In the distance was a small army that was growing larger. "What are you looking at?" asked Percy. Porphyrion looked away. "Prepare yourself Percy. The enemy approaches."

O.o.O.o

After he stepped through the vortex, he found himself in a snowy land. Khione led him to an icy castle behind a tall gate.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked.

Khione looked at him with cold eyes. "Welcome to my palace."

Nico shivered. It was so cold. Khione walked up some stairs and opened a door. It was a small room with a bed and a window. There was a heater in the corner. "You will stay here." she said.

She pushed Nico inside and closed the door.

Nico sighed. He missed Thalia already. He lay down on the bed and took a photo out of his pocket. It was a picture of him and Thalia the last time she visited camp. They were laughing by the campfire, which was a cosy orange color. Nico rolled over and took his Stygian iron sword out. The black blade glinted in the dim light. Nico tried to summon skeletons but his power wouldn't work. Nico cursed in Greek and banged the wall.

Khione's voice rang out. "Tried to use your powers, did you? Well they won't work here."

Nico stayed silent. He walked over to the window and wiped the frost off the glass. His room overlooked a snowy wonderland. Frost covered the tips of the trees like powdered icing on a cupcake. Over to the right was a river that gurgled and shimmered. If he squinted, he could see naiads in the water. Nico turned away from the window. The river reminded him too much of camp. And Thalia. He closed his eyes and clutched his sword tightly. If he was going back to Thalia, he would have to break himself out of here. Nico walkedover to the door. It was locked. Nico threw his sword at the door. There was a bang and his sword clattered back to him.

"Nice try Nico. You'll never get out." taunted Khione.

Nico spun towards to where the voice came from. Khione was standing behind him. "Hello Nico."

"What do you want from me?"

Khione took a step towards him. "Nothing really. You're just too cute to kill."

Nico breathed in. "And my friends? They're worth saving too."

Khione waved a hand. "They don't matter. You're much more precious."

"Why because Hades is my father? If you're after the Big Three's kids, you're making a big mistake."

Khione laughed. "Really Nico. You are so amusing. I only want you." She held out her hand. "Join my side. Fight for me. Your friends abandoned you. Don't you see? No one's coming to save you."

Nico had to fight. He could feel the power in her voice. "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Medea of course. She is the expert on magic."

Nico quietly slipped out sharp piece of wood and threw it at Khione.

Khione froze it. "Did you just try to kill me?"

Nico gulped and stepped backward.

Khione was distracted. She was looking outside the window. With a quick move, she was next to Nico. "Sleep." she commanded.

Nico couldn't fight it any longer. He felt his eyelids drooping. Nico swayed. Khione caught him and placed him on the bed. She stroked his hair then stood up. She walked to the door and looked back at Nico. She changed her mind and walked away.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! There is a poll on my profile on whether I should make a sequel or not.


	8. Khione VS Thalia and the White Witch

Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry for not updating quickly. I have a process of doing this. I call it Pen to Paper to Computer to Fanfiction. I write my ideas on paper then I type it up. I have done the rest of the chapters, it's just that I haven't gotten round to typing it all up. My apologies again, if I take too long to update, I may be working on my other story, A Series of Songfics, to get ideas. Or Demigod Wizards. Also, I am working with I(dot)TRIPPED(dot)OVER(dot)REALITY to write a PJO story. I have just realized that I haven't been including disclaimers in all my chapters so far. So, here is one:

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series nor do I own the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to Rick Riordan and C.S Lewis (even though he is dead).

Back to the Authors Note, I don't get why disclaimers have to be written on this website. People know who owns the story and the characters. I don't have any intention of stealing the characters. I just don't get it. So, aside from this one disclaimer, I won't write any more because you know that I don't own it.

Review replies:

To the anonymous reviewer L: Sorry, I'm inserting Percabeth in the next chapter. Just a little warning though, the next chapter might make you feel sad for Annabeth.

To the anonymous reviewer Qwerty: Please keep your mean opinions to yourself.

To the anonymous reviewer Someone: I can't get Edmund kidnapped because the story is ending soon.

To CrazyDyslexicNerd: Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking when I added her in.

**KHIONE VS. THE WHITE WITCH AND THALIA  
Chapter 8**

* * *

Thalia stood on the hill overlooking the castle. The White Witch led them there. Thalia could sense that Nico was close by.

_When I'm done with this, I am going to quit the Hunters. _thought Thalia.

She saw a movement from the corner of her eye. A pot-bellied man waddled out of the bushes. He looked around with his beady little eyes and saw the White Witch.

"Your Highness!" he squealed. "Your faithful servant, Miraz, has been waiting your arrival."

Edmund was glaring at Miraz. Thalia took him aside and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's and evil man who stole the throne of Narnia from Caspian's father." said Edmund, narrowing his eyes.

The White Witch had a secret doorway built into the side of the castle. Edmund suggested an exterior and interior attack. Thalia would lead the interior and Edmund would lead the exterior. Miraz went with Thalia and the White Witch stayed with Edmund.

"Let the siege begin!"

o.O.o.O

Khione saw them coming. She walked into the courtyard gracefully. Edmund locked eyes with her and yelled "For Narnia!"

The two armies engaged in battle. Edmund was locked in fierce combat with Khione. The White Witch waved her wand and all the people surrounding her were turned to stone. Khione pushed Edmund back with a cold, icy wind. Edmund slipped and fell. The White Witch saw her opening and began to battle with Khione.

"How dare you steal my throne!" shrieked the White Witch.

"You were such a weakling to start with." sneered Khione.

Outraged, the White Witch raised her wand over her head and prepared to turn Khione to stone but Khione vanished in a flurry of snowflakes.

"Coward!" yelled the White Witch.

Edmund stormed the castle and found Thalia in Nico's prison/room. Thalia was sitting there, cradling Nico's head in her arms. Nico was lying still, eyes closed and breathing normally.

"What did she do to him?" sobbed Thalia.

Nico stirred slightly. "Thalia?" he murmured.

Thalia stoked his hair. "I'm here Nico."

"Mmm..." Nico sank back into a deep sleep.

Edmund watched with growing concern. "Thalia, I'll stay here with Nico. You can go get Khione. She cracked a few of my ribs in the battle."

Thalia took a shaky breath and stood up. "Fine."

She walked out of the room wielding her spear and Aegis. "KHIONE! COME OUT!"

Khione was hiding behind a statue of herself. She giggled. "You will never find me!"

Thalia directed her lightning towards a statue. It blew up and little ice shards began raining down on the ground.

"Missed me!" she sang.

Thalia ran after her. "Give back Nico."

"Never." Khione ran all the way to a bronze brazier. She held a piece of twisted ivy over the flames. "Do you know what this is, Hunter?"

Thalia paled. "No." she whispered.

Khione laughed at the fear on Thalia's face. "Oh, so you do know! For the poor little boy who doesn't know what it is, this is poison ivy that has been bound with a couple of enchantments. There's enough on here to put Nico to sleep for centuries, maybe even millenia."

While Thalia walked out of the room, Edmund carried Nico outside and hid in an indent in the wall. Edmund stood up to help Thalia but then a blinding pain shot through his side. He placed his hand on the wound and when he pulled it away, it was covered in blood. _Come on Thalia, hurry up._

Thalia stood her ground, but Edmund could clearly see that she was trying not to cry.

"Join Gaea's side and I will release Nico from the spell. Refuse, and I'll drop this." Khione's lips curled into a sneer. "Come on little Hunter, choose. Nico had a choice as well."

"And where did that get him?" retorted Thalia. "I will never join your side."

Khione's sneer faded. "Never talk back to a Goddess. Especially when she is the only thing between the love of your life and and endless sleep." She dropped the poison ivy.

It seemed to fall in slow motion. When it hit the flames, the smoke that came up wasn't the usual smoky grey, but a poisonous green. The smoke flew towards Edmund and he covered his face, but the smoke flew down and into Nico's mouth.

"No!" screamed Thalia.

Any sign of Nico stirring disappeared.

Thalia glared at Khione. "You will pay for this."

"And how little Hunter?"

"Like this." Thalia raised her spear high in the sky.

All the hair on Edmund's neck rose and his ears popped as the pressure dropped (A/N excuse the rhyme). A blinding streak of lightning shot down from the sky, blasting a hole in the roof and sending pieces of ice everywhere. Following after that was a deafening clap of thunder that sounded like a thousand cannons shooting. He raised his arm to shield eyes from the light. When he could see at last, everything around Khione was blackened. Thalia stood panting for a minute then collapsed.

"I-I used t-too m-much o-of m-my p-powers. H-hand me s-some a-ambrosia f-from m-my b-bag." Thalia pointed to her rucksack on the ground. Edmund opened it and pulled out a ziplock full of brown squares. He broke off two pieces and gave one to Thalia. He placed the ambrosia square in his mouth and immediately tasted Turkish Delight (A/N I got that from the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). He felt stronger and the pain in his side subsided.

"You lost."

Edmund turned around and Khione was lying on the ground. She was bleeding ichor.

"I won. You will never stop Gaia because we have a secret weapon." Khione coughed and ichor came out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm dying. But that doesn't matter. I'll die in a new world. A new age."

Khione coughed one last time and then was still. Her body dissolved in golden light that sank into the ground. Almost immediately, the snow began to melt.

Edmund heard sobbing behind him. Thalia was crying again.

"I was so stupid. This is all my fault. Nico..."

He placed one arm around her shoulders. "It's ok. Khione wanted you to feel this way. She wanted to make you join her side. But, I know Nico would've told you to keep on fighting."

She wiped her eyes. "I know. But how will I fix this?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Yeah I killed Khione. I felt that I needed to end her tyrant rampage in this story and focus more on Percy's problem. Please review. And as you can see, I have disabled anonymous reviews because I felt that I need to thank you people properly.

Next chapter: Annabeth will come face to face with her worst nightmare. An epic battle will be fought. Betrayal and Romance.


	9. Once Upon a Winter's Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/RANT: I know a lot of probably want to kill me for disappearing for about a year. I know how you feel, I feel that way when some people don't update their stories for a long while. I realized that I had a lot more things on my hands than I thought and that I desperately need to finish stories and things. I have a lot of unfinished projects lying around. So, to satisfy your appetites for this story and as a big apology to everyone who was waiting for this to update, I give you this chapter, which I have tried to make as good as possible. :D Listening to a whole lot of wizard rock actually helps writing an emotional, fluffy chapter like this.  
**

**And I realized that replying to each review will make this note/rant thing much longer than it needs to and I'm sure most of you would rather read the story than listening to the musings and excuses of someone like me.  
**

**ONWARD HO!**

* * *

**Once Upon A Winter's Day**

_It was one rare summer when Percy stayed year-round. Not many campers were around so they could have private conversations outside instead of being cooped up inside a little room. Annabeth and Percy were sitting by the riverside, enjoying the sun on their faces._

_"Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth looked away from sparkling water and faced him. "Yes, Percy?"_

_Percy held her hand and gazed into her eyes. Annabeth felt her stomach flutter a little. "If I were different, turned against you, will you still love me?" he asked._

_Annabeth looked at him confusedly. Why would he ask such a thing? "Of course I will. What makes you say that?" she replied, hitting him playfully on the arm._

_Percy suddenly looked grim and serious, brushing her arm away from him. "Let's say I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." From the way he said feeling, Annabeth knew he was hiding something from her._

_"I'll always love you Percy. And I will always be there to protect you. I promise." she said, leaning back against a tree. "I'm just worried that-" her lip trembled. "That I'll lose you, Lose you forever."_

_Percy looked at her. "But Annabeth, you already have." he said in a voice that wasn't his own._

_Annabeth felt her self fall backwards, falling down into a dark void. Then, from the shadows, stepped Phobos. "Isn't it lovely how scared people are of life?"_

_Annabeth glared at him. "You."_

_Not-Percy stared at her. "What's wrong Annabeth?" he said, mouth twisting into a sneer. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_"I do! I do love you!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "What happened to you, Percy?"_

_"I changed, that's what. You promised me you'd love me no matter what. After I saw you with that guy, I decided to join Gaia." Not-Percy turned his back on her. "Goodbye Annabeth."he said as he faded away._

_"Percy! No! I love you! Edmund didn't mean anything to me! Come back!" screamed Annabeth, tears streaming down her face._

_Phobos laughed, enjoying her misery. "That's just the least of it, demigod." His eyes glowed red and the room began to spin. Annabeth clutched the sides of her head, desperately trying to block out the laughter echoing inside her mind. "STOP IT!"_

_"Abandon your quest, silly girl. Or else your greatest fear will be realized." Phobos laughed once more, dissolving into spiders that crawled all over Annabeth. She screamed as his laughter echoed around her. She could faintly hear someone saying her name._

"Annabeth...Annabeth...ANNABETH!"

Annabeth's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping for air. Peter leaned over her, looking worried. "Are you ok?"

She wanted to say yes, to hide the pain that she was feeling, but her emotions got the better of her. She felt tears streaming down her face. Annabeth turned away from Peter, staring at the dying embers of the fire.

Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Annabeth. It's ok. I know you've had a bad dream. Edmund still has nightmares from our first adventure in Narnia. It helps if you talk about the dreams."

Annabeth gave a small nod. "I-I can't. It's very personal."

"Alright. I won't push it any further. But if you feel like talking about it later, I'm here." Peter stood up and walked away.

"Peter. Wait."

Peter paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Stay with me." she said, her voice soft.

He walked back, his shoes crunching in the snow, and sat down next to her. A cold breeze picked up and blew a couple of leaves past them. Annabeth shivered and moved closer to Peter for warmth. He placed an arm around her protectively.

Annabeth tensed slightly at his touch and slowly relaxed, leaning against him. She wasn't cheating on Percy...although he never really made it official.

"Peter, I think I'm ready now."

Peter nodded. "I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and began to tell him about her dream. Peter remained silent throughout the whole story, nodding occasionally.

"...and then you woke me up." finished Annabeth. "There's a prophecy about this quest. It says that Edmund and I will have to face our fears. I'm worried that-" her voice caught in her throat. "-that it's going to come true."

He frowned slightly, muttering under his breath. Annabeth caught a few words like _Edmund's fear?_ and _White Witch_. He noticed Annabeth staring at him and his frown vanished.

"Don't worry. I think you'll be able to pull through if it does happen." he said, looking her in the eyes. "You look like a strong girl, Annabeth. There's nothing to be afraid of except fear itself."

_Except for spiders. _she thought silently, a hint of a smile on her face.

Peter smiled as well, brushing a few strands of his blond hair away from his face.

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, cherishing the moment.

And there, just for a moment, all of her problems melted away.

* * *

**Haha there. A nice, fluffy little chapter :D R&R! **

**P.S I'll be updating rather slowly, thought not as slow as this update because I'm starting high school soon and well, I'm not the most organized person in the world.  
**

**If anyone's interested in designing a cover for this story, PM me or put it in a review :D  
**


End file.
